l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma Todori
Hiruma Todori was a grim and driven lord of the Hiruma family of the Crab Clan, not unlike many of the Hiruma Daimyo before him. Childhood In 1138, Todori followed Hiruma Masagaro over the Wall, where two other children who followed were killed, one of which was Todori's younger sister. Todori's father chastised him, and sent him to Unicorn lands to prevent him from doing such a foolish thing again. Thus, Todori left Razor's Edge Dojo to reside at Far Runner Dojo. Todori was isolated from the rest of the Crab Clan and focused on his training. Penance, Part 3, by Rich Wulf Upon his gempukku at fifteen, he requested to stay at Far Runner Dojo as a senior student, hoping to eventually become a sensei to the Crab there. His uncle sent back a short note telling him that Todori's father and mother had been killed in a goblin raid on the perimeter of Hiruma Castle. His uncle offered that he could stay in Hiruma lands with him, or remain at Far Runner Dojo. In shock and denial from his parents' death, and perhaps still shaken by his childhood trauma, he chose to stay at the school. For Todori, there was nothing outside the dojo's walls that mattered. Secrets of the Crab, p. 37 Fall in Love In the Shinjo lands Todori found his inner peace and began to learn painting. He was taught by Shinjo Haruko, a beautiful Unicorn bushi who took his heart, and Todori intended to ask Haruko to marry him. Sensei Todori eventually had to drop his plans for marrying. In 1158 Hiruma Hoshiro, the sensei of the First Strike Dojo, was slain by an Oni spawn. When Masagaro, now daimyo, sought a replacement, Todori was recommended by the Far Runner sensei. Masagaro agreed, and under the pressure of both his sensei and daimyo, Todori accepted the position reluctantly. Upon arriving in Hiruma Castle, he found that First Strike Dojo was unlike anything he had experienced at Far Runner. Instead of training in peace, he was expected to lead strike forces against the Shadowlands creatures in the area. It was test in willpower to keep himself from running back to the open plains of the Unicorn lands. One week into his new post, a Taki-bi no Oni attacked Todori and his group of twenty scouts on the borders of Hiruma lands. With superior numbers, they would have easily become victors over the demon, but instead, Todori dwelled on the failure of previous sensei. Paralyzed in fear, he could not even shout orders to run before the Oni destroyed them. Todori reached Hiruma Castle two days later, nearly dying. As he was recovering, Masagaro visited him and demanded an explanation. Todori honestly told him what had happened and begged the daimyo for permission for seppuku to atone for his weakness. He refused and told Todori of what the daimyo's mother had told him in the past. "Some are defined by their failure. But the stronger among us are defined by what it teaches us." Masagaro gave him the choice to either return to Far Runner Dojo or to remain sensei at First Strike Dojo. He stayed, and became one of Masagaro's closest advisors. Secrets of the Crab, p. 38 Carpenter Wall Falls In 1159 Todori was defending the Kaiu Wall from the Shadowlands attack. Hiruma Archers (An Oni's Fury flavor) After the Wall fell the Shadowlands attacked Hiruma Castle three times in a row. Hiruma Slayers (Dark Allies flavor) Shogun's Support Hida Hitoshi requested aid to the Shogun, and Akodo Kaneka send part of his troops to the Wall. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Todori did not trust Kaneka and studied the movements of the Shogun's troops. Scouting Maneuvers (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Hiruma Castle under Siege The same year the Oni Lord Shikibu no Oni had Shiro Hiruma under siege. It was a distracting movement trying to lure Crab forces from the defence of the Kaiu Wall. The Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Masagaro, send Todori to see Hida Kuon and got the promise that no Crab forces would be diverted from the Wall. Kuon send Iuchi Hari, emissary of the Unicorn, to tell Yasuki Daimyo, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, that forces in that lands had to be gathered to aid the besieged. The only forces available were the Daidoji Iron Warriors army led by Daidoji Rekai, and the Kuon's desire was in fact to ask the Crane his support, in the middle of the non concluded Second Yasuki War. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Rekai took the message and aided the Crab against the Shadowlands and swiftly crossed the Kaiu Wall with aid of the Iuchi to assist Hiruma Castle. The Price of Excellence, by Shawn Carman Daimyo In 1165, Iuchiban attacked Hiruma Castle with a legion of the Shadowlands Horde that outnumbered the defenders seven to one. Hiruma Masagaro was killed early in the battle, and Todori led in his place, Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf feeling guilty that he was unable to save him. They dug in at the castle, prepared to withstand the siege until help arrived from the Wall. Instead, help came from a legion led by Kokujin and Kyofu, who attacked Iuchiban's troops and left them unable to mount such an easy offensive against Hiruma Castle. Kyofu let it be known that Daigotsu offered a truce with the Crab so that they could focus on Iuchiban. Todori neither accepted nor refused the offer, respecting Hida Kuon's vow, on behalf of the Crab clan, to never ally itself with the Shadowlands again. Penance, Part 1, by Rich Wulf When Hida Kuon finally arrived with reinforcements was met by Todori who held Masagaro's tessen, symbolizing Todori was the new Hiruma Daimyo. Kyofu had gifted Todori with a map to the current hiding place of Tsuburu no Oni, and the Hiruma Daimyo passed it to Kuon. Blade of Penance Kokujin, however, had left a gift for Todori: a Shamesword, the Blade of Penance. The mad Ise Zumi expected Todori to use the blade against his enemy Iuchiban. The Kuni examined the sword and found no Taint in it, but considering its source, it was obviously dangerous. When attempted to destroy it failed, Todori secured it in the castle vaults. Soon after, Todori left to recover Masagaro's daisho for the halls of Koten, and found that the creatures that had defeated Masagaro's party were still there, and they attacked him. After dispatching them, he realized that he was wielding the Shamesword. Upon Kuon's advice, he traveled to the High House of Light to ask the Dragon for help to destroy the blade. Traveling Unicorn Lands In his journey Todori had to cross the Seikitsu Pass and he was detained by the Unicorn Clan, who was at war with the Dragon Clan, Todori's final destination. The Hiruma Daimyo saw the ravaged lands near the City of the Rich Frog, in open fight between Unicorn, Dragon and Lion. Moto Kumari, taisa of the Khol, finally granted Todori the permission to travel through Unicorn lands. Before he departed Todori saw the dead in duel of Akodo Tsuri and Ikoma Kyuso at the hands of the Dragon general Mirumoto Kei. Penance, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf High House of Light Once in the Dragon lands Todori had difficult to find the High House. The people gave him the direction, but there was no tracks of roads. A bear attacked him in the mountain and killed it, and Todori realized the blade he used was Penance. He met a tattooed Dragon, Togashi Jusai, who did not guide him better than the others, but eventually found the castle. Hoshi Oki introduce him to Togashi Satsu, who told Todori the used blade could not be destroyed, because Todori would share the fate of the blade. Todori, who admitted he regreted his cowardice, and this regretful was used by the blade, decided to let Penance with the Dragon. Iuchiban Before Todori left the castle Hitomi Vedau asked him to find Toku, Mirumoto Mareshi and Mirumoto Kenzo, who were hunting bloodspeakers in the Phoenix mountains. Satsu foresaw Iuchiban would face them and the group was in danger and needed help. Vedau and Todori attempted to lend assistance to the Phoenix city of Gisei Toshi, which was under attack from Iuchiban. Along the way, they discovered the return of the Kusatte Iru, and the two of them fled to Kyuden Isawa to warn them of the impending attack. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf War of the Rich Frog In the War of the Rich Frog the Crab stood neutral, being the Lion and the Unicorn both allies of the Crab. Lean Times (Wrath of The Emperor flavor) Crab Clan Army Among his duties Todori was also the Rikugunshokan of the Army of the East. Masters of War, p. 22 Kisada's Return In 1166 the poet Rezan, recently tainted, had advised the Crab Clan that an important event would happen at Volturnum, in the Oblivion's Gate. The truce of two years Daigotsu had offered to the Empire was still in force, so the Crab would not expected a trap. Todori led a group of Crab warriors, Hida Enko, Hida Daizu, Hiruma Ashihei, Kuni Jiyuna and marched to the Gate and met Rezan. In the other side of the Gate two armies were engaged in combat, the Legion of the Dead, an army of the souls of dead heroes, and the Legion of Blood, assembled by Yajinden, formed by the most reviled villains of the Empire and minions of Jigoku. They saw the face of Kuni Yori, attempting to reach the Gate, and prepared for the worst. The Crab group was attacken by countless bloodspeakers, and barely they kept the gate open. At last, one soul crossed the Gate, a dead was again alive, Hida Kisada, the Great Bear. The Gate had been sealed after he passed it. With his aid they defeated the bloodspeaker attack. The Resurrection Two Lords Once returned at Kyuden Hida Todori told words to Kisada that disturbed him. There were so many among the Crab that wished to follow the Great Bear rather than Kuon. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Fall of Iuchiban Todori followed Kisada in his quest until the end, fighting against the bloodspeakers in Otosan Uchi. Kisada locked Iuchiban in hand-to-hand combat, while Isawa Sezaru retrieved the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. When the Heartless came for his heart the Wolf destroy Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Time of Demons In 1166 there were reports of fighting among the Horde. It disturber Kuon, who requested Todori to investigate. Scouting Party (Lotus flavor) The beasts made war with one another, and they no made attempt to hinder the Crab scouts movement. Sound Strategy (Lotus flavor) It was later confirmed that the Lost and the beasts of Jigoku were fighting during the Time of Demons, when in 1167 Daigotsu sent Daigotsu Soetsu and requested the Crab aid. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Winter Court - 1168 Todori attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. Kakita Himoto, a bitter enemy to the Shadowlands, allied with him and Ikoma Korin to work together against the Shadowlands. They dedicated themselves to opposing Daigotsu Soetsu's insidious influence in court. After Winter Court ended they launched a mission to purify the village of Oni Mura. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Hunting Kokujin Hida Shara became aware of the threat posed to the Empire by Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. She assembled a “strike team” with the goal of first seeking the advice of Togashi Mitsu, the Oracle of Thunder, and then hunting down and destroying the Dark Prophet. Besides herself, the other planned members of the “strike team” included Todori, Hitomi Vedau, and Asako Meisuru. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 7 Hiruma School In 1169 Todori declined the opportunity to participate in the Test of the Emerald Champion, and offered his invitation to the Kaiu. They selected Kaiu Hisayuki to attend instead. The Hiruma had discovered a ruined dojo within a collapsed pass they were clearing in the Shadowlands. The Hiruma found the lost Hiruma Techniques. The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets Hiruma Techniques Following the re-discovery of the lost ancestral Hiruma Bushi school techniques, Todori was flooded with requests to join the new school. He had to turn down many requests, including that of Hida Fubatsu. At the same time there was a Naga named Zamalesh visiting Shiro Hiruma, seeking the reincarnated soul of the Jerish. It was revealed that Fubatsu was the reincarnated soul, and Todori ordered Fubatsu to join the Zamalesh in Shinomen Mori for study, and to keep track of Unicorn and Scorpion troop movement at the same time. Belonging, by Nancy Sauer Spider Clan This year ronin known as Spider had appeared in several places, and their activities were suspicious for the Crab. Todori met with the other Daimyo, Kuni Kiyoshi and Toritaka Tatsune, to agree who would investigate them. Tatsune earned the mission for the Toritaka under the command of Hida Otoya despite the Kiyoshi's objections. Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon Jade Championship Todori was coerced to be the personal yojimbo of the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime. It was a punishment for Todori's absence in the Emerald Championship. He saw the victory of his fellow Crab Kuni Daigo. The Final Match, by Shawn Carman Hoketuhime's Death Lady Otomo Hoketuhime was murdered in her own chambers in the month of the Dragon, 1170 C I. Regrettably, she had dispatched her yojimbo Hiruma Todori to Kyuden Otomo to escort her niece to the capital city, in preparation for her impending marriage with Bayushi Norachai. While Todori was away, Lady Otomo's throat was slit by an assassin's knife. Words & Deeds, part III, by Shawn Carman End of the Third Yasuki War In 1170 at the beginning of winter, the leaders of the Crab met to discuss the progress of the war. Hida Otoya claimed that their forces would be able to push the Crane out of the province by spring, but Yasuki Jinn-Kuen said that the Crab's supplies would last no more than a month, due to the Crane's economic sanctions and the high cost of maintaining the Wall. Otoya suggested they deploy the Damned, but Kuon was outraged by the notion. Left with no other options, Kuon sent Jinn-Kuen to ask Domotai for terms. He returned with the terms of the Crab surrender, betrothed to a Crane, and as Yasuki Daimyo. The Yasuki lands were his bride's dowry. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire Since the Dark Covenant of Fire was under Dragon Clan control he visited them to ensure that it remained in their custody. While in Dragon lands in 1170, Todori heard of the attacks on the Northern Towers of Flame. He rode out and joined the forces of the Fouth Imperial Legion under the command of Hida Tonoji. The War of Dark Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Kanjiro Library Todori was captured by the Yobanjin, who attempted to force information from him. Todori was later rescued at Michita Yasumi by Crab scouts led by Hiruma Tama, in 1171. Todori planned to sacrifice himself to prevent the invaders from stealing anything from the Kanjiro Library. The Dark Oracle of Fire was seeking sensible information and Chosai believed it would be there. But was knocked out by Tama, who instead sacrificed his own life to burn down the library. The War of Dark Fire, Part X, by Shawn Carman Shiro Shiba Crab forces led by Todori and Shinjo cavalry commanded by Shinjo Hwarang aided the Phoenix to win the Battle of the Burning Palace. The forces had been transported by the Mantis fleet to the nearest beach. He meet Shiba Danjuro, who Todori considered a paragon of virtue, a man of honor, fulfilling any duty no matter the cost, never accepting defeat. Danjuro would be welcomed to the Kaiu Wall. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Todori commanded the Hiruma Stalkers during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame Winter Court - 1771 In the beginning of the second Winter Court of Iweko I at Kyuden Gotei in 1171 the Empress proclaimed that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. Such edict astonished the attendants and no explanation followed. Todori considered the proclamation a great insult to the Crab. The Proclamation, by Rusty Priske Todori was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Sneaking toward Shiro Hiruma Todori led a Hiruma detachment attempting to reach Shiro Hiruma, being the fate of the castle unknown yet. They were forced back by a Centuriae unit of the Destroyers. during their return they found Togashi Kyoshi in the Shadowlands. The Tattooed Monk had managed to reach Shiro Hiruma and return using his mystical tattoos. He told Shiro Hiruma yet stood, surrounded by the Destroyers but untouched by the war thus far. The State of the Empire Yojimbo During a time Todori was the personal yojimbo of the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Taneji. He was dismissed because the Imperial believed Todori could not mantain this station during these days of disarray in the Empire. City of Darkness, by Shawn Carman Centuriae Near the Ruins of Otosan Uchi Todori commande the Stalkers who managed to scuttle a ship of the Destroyers with a Centuriae unit still aboard. The State of the Empire 12 Another naval group was tracked by Hiruma Toshio into the outer edges of Lion territory. The Hiruma Stalkers intercepted and destroyed them. The State of the Empire 14 Hunting the Daughter In the month of the Hare of 1173 Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 the Ebon Daughter had been tracked down and a trap was prepared. She was lured to a village where with the combined efforts of Rokugani shugenja the Daughter was cut from her source of power, kami or gaijin magic, through the modified Ritual of Forgetting. Kuni Iyedo, Moshi Kekiesu, Isawa Kumai, Yogo Rieko, and Iuchi Quan were the performers, while Todori was entrusted as guardian of the captive. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was judged in the Imperial Court by the Empress Iweko I and executed by the Crab Clan. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Death The exact fate of Todori was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes He was succeeded by his daughter Hiruma Tomoe. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire See also * Hiruma Todori/Meta External Links * Hiruma Todori (A Perfect Cut) * Hiruma Todori Exp (Hidden City) * Hiruma Todori Exp2 (Emerald and Jade Championship) * Hiruma Todori Exp3 (Empire at War) * Todori Sensei (Ivory) Category:Crab Clan Leaders